Origins
by PinkPeachy
Summary: The young prince didn't understand why Spring was so important. Rather, he saw it as redundant. There was no need for celebration. But then again, opinions can change.


**-Bambi: The Preceding Tale-**

The young prince, whom had his antlers showing a few milliliters and a clean spotless back, was enjoying a stroll around the forest. He took in the beauty, quiet and peace of it all. It was amusing in a way, a few winters back he would have dreaded the idea of even being on his own without his mother. Yet here he was in all his pride and glory. He knew that he was next in being a prince, hence his title The Young Prince. At such an early age he had picked up a few behavioral patterns from his father, The Great Prince. When he heard that term being used on his father, he was bewildered at how much respect he had gotten by the other deer just by simply him walking in. The Young Prince had wanted to become just like him, so thus he picked on quickly. He stopped his dependency on his mother and preffered to be by himself. He had improved his posture and tried to walk like a Great Prince.

Not long after he had started acting like one as well.

He had arrived in his most favorite place. It was a forest glade. He simply loved it. Especially since man was not around, at least none showed up near this time of season. He simply had despised man. Man was cruel and evil and he hoped that they would rot in their own misery and guilt for killing the innocent for their own selfish desires. The Forest glade was quite big and spacy, perfect for taking a nap or maybe just to be alone with one's own thoughts. The young prince looked around taking the beauty in until something had caught his eye.

Someone to be more precise. At first he could not make out the figure, but then he saw that it was a young fawn, a little younger than him for she had most of her spots were on her back. She had been chasing a butterfly. The butterfly was on her nose and was currently trying to get off. For some odd reason the scene made him smile very slightly. Her giggling and having fun made him want to play with her too.

He dazed out of those ludicrous thoughts and remembered that he was a prince. He took off his smile and was replace with a firm look.

He had walked up behind her. She had her front legs somewhat tangled and was still looking for the butterfly. The young prince stared at her strangely before clearing his throat purposely loudly to get her attention. Startled, the young female fawn jumped and turned toward his direction. Her face full of shock and curiosity at once. It startled him slightly and strangely he found himself staring back at her with his own suit of curiosity.

He observed her. The little fawn, though junior to him, was a pleasant sight. The thought made him fumble somewhat. She had big eyes and long lashes. The prince snapped out of his stupor and cleared his throat.

"You shouldn't be out here, it isn't safe for young ones to be playing about alone."

She looked at him skeptically before replying with sincere curiosity. "What do you mean? You're out here, aren't you? So therefore I'm not alone. And why do you walk funny?"

He looked back at her albeit a little shocked, he kept his composure. No one, not even his own mother had talked back to him. It just wasn't the way. He was the prince, or at least was going to be, his word was command. And yet this little fawn had treated him as if they were equals. That piqued his interest slightly.

"It's different, I'm the- err, going to be the great prince, soon, perhaps in a few more springs. I can be here, because it's my duty to observe if any danger comes about in the forest."

"Must be boring being by yourself all the time. I mean you have no one to play with and you bear the burden at a young age! No older than me."

Now she was just being delusional. He was clearly older than her. Even the blind could tell, would have thought they were siblings at that.

She started jumping and smiled, startling him. "Come on, you should come play. We could go with my friend Dana, she's real fun. Oh! How about we go to the meadow?"

That alarmed him. No one dared to go the meadow since it was near spring.

"You cannot go young one. Man is out there."

She looked at him skeptically. Was she so confused at the concept? It puzzled the young prince.

"Is Man so bad?"

The young prince gaped as if though she was just a newborn.

"Do you not know what Man is? Hasn't your mother taught you this?"

She thought about it, trying very hard to remember if her had indeed talked to her. Surely if she wanted to go the meadow and knew what is was, she must've known what Man is. Her mother would have told her the dangers of going to the Meadow in the first place!

"Mother has mentioned Man, but I vaguely remember the details and all that. I see no reason as to why we cannot be at peace with them. They haven't done any harm to me or my mother."

"Such a ludicrous thought! Man has no heart, no emotion. They would kill you on the spot at this very instant if they were here. You should not be clouded on with what your heart desires, but be guided by the truth of the matter. Man is evil. Simple as that."

The young Fawn assumed that this meant no playing on the meadow. Especially with the prince drawling on and on about Man. Had he been not so serious on the matter, perhaps she would have brushed past by him and ignored his warnings. Though, the young deer was way to smart, even if circumstances called for it in such a way, she decided to listen to him and be weary of the alien concept of 'Man'.

Before the young female deer had the chance to continue on their conversation, her ears perked up at her Mother's call. She turned back to the prince hastily. Though, he looked on with an expression of sincere understanding. He had almost forgotten that she had her own personal matters to go on about. He was almost saddened by that fact, he had hoped that he could spend a little more time with her. An intriguing little thing.

"My apologies, but I must leave. Will I ever see you ever again Prince?"

This surprised him. He hadn't expected her to care much less ask. He was dumbstruck for a moment. But he answered anyway,

"I come and go about as I please at this location. Don't be so surprised to see me every now and then, young one."

Again, they both heard the young female's mother's call.

"Well, you see me and my mother move around. We aren't stable in home. But despite that all, I do hope to see you again soon."

And with that she was off. Leaving a certain young prince with mixed feelings of sadness, longing but also happiness. He sighed at his own confusion. Such an interesting meeting. But he too also hoped that they would meet sometime in the future. Though, he highly doubted the small possibility, he yearned for it to happen. To meet with the young female deer who had dared questioned him, observed him, and gave her queer opinion on the matter. Definitely so.

And he continued on his path.

**o0o0o**

_A few springs later..._

The concept of being Twitterpated confused and almost irritated The Young Prince. He had grown into quite a fine Prince. Even his father had regarded him with a subtle sign of respect. He had received his approval. Once that had happened, it was all a said and done path for The Young Prince.

He had regarded his friend Owl. Owl was like he always was in the spring time. Annoyed by all the chirping and the love. The Young Prince didn't admit this, but it also irritated him as well, maybe not so much as Friend Owl, but definitely quite a bit.

He had asked Owl why such a fuss about finding a mate during Spring? He knew the concept of having a mate and producing offspring, but why the celebration? Why the happiness? It was just the way it is: A cycle. No more no less. Why be giddy about it if it happened every spring? That is what irritated the young prince.

Upon hearing this, Friend Owl had mentioned the enigma known as being 'Twtitterpated'. "You run smack into a pretty face. You get weak in the knees. You start walking on air. And you completely lose your head!"

At this the young prince regarded him with amusement. Surely, the Owl had been in some dilemma to brag on and on about the madness of being Twitterpated.

As the young prince continued on his path he pondered more. He knew that sooner or later this day would come. Often times he thought that maybe he didn't need a mate at all. That however was thrown aside. He did need a mate. But who was the question. When he was younger, he outcasted himself from other young deer, so more or less he had no idea on how to act. It was such an embarrassing concept.

His mind wandered off to the young female deer he had encountered a few springs back. He frowned. He never did see her again. She was probably the only one who was willing to talk to him and disturb him from his duties. But she was young at the time.

The Prince shook his head, she was probably far too gone at this point. Probably had a mate and was off being Twitterpated. He couldn't help but feel the tinge of jealousy made it's way to the prince.

He had kept his word that he always came back to the same spot. It is his favorite spot. Beautiful sight. Especially in spring.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle. He immediately perked up.

Could it be Man?

It certainly shouldn't have been a surprise, Man had a tendency to come and go as they pleased during spring. The prince got into position to run an warn the others. He would have, had it not been for the sight.

It was her, the young deer he had stumbled upon a few springs ago. This came as a slight shock, seeing as she was't so young anymore.

She had grown a great deal. Taller, and a clean spotless back. The Young Prince found himself unable of movement. His mind at a blank.

She did not notice him. She looked almost lost. The female deer walked forward whilst looking about at the place. She recognized it definitely. She never had forgotten the small event that took place here. As she looked around the sight, she saw none other than The Young Prince. She remembered. But she as no longer young, and was embarrassed at how she talked to him when she was. Like an equal! Perhaps she could apologize? Yes, that would suffice.

Now, why was looking intently at her and not moving?

The female deer moved forward, nervous as she was, she was intent on giving a proper apology. Though, inside she was very happy to see her young acquaintance again. She had yearned for the day they would meet once more.

She had such long lashes.

The Young Prince regained his composure and was slightly puzzled at the fact that she was avoiding his gaze. As she came to him, he was surprised to see that she bowed with utter most respect and apologized for her early behavior. He found himself almost confused but decided to say nothing. He was too caught up by the fact that they had indeed met up with each other again. For once The Young Prince found himself smiling. A real warm smile.

Perhaps Friend Owl was wrong. Perhaps being Twitterpated was not such a bad concept after all..

**o0o0o**

**A/N- I always wondered how Bambi's folks hooked up. At first I was going to make this full of fluff and sweetness. But I wanted to make this as true to the movie/book and to as Bambi's father's character. In the original Bambi movie, he looks much older than everyone else. Considering Bambi's mother to be very young, I basically did a female version of Bambi. I also imagined Bambi's father to be very stern and taking his duty as a prince at a very young age. I imagine they would be a season apart. I do not expect much reviews on this at all to be honest, since no one really reads the Disney section of FF, but I'm glad I finished this. Hope you enjoyed! **

***PS: This was written such a long time ago. I did not change much except some typos.***


End file.
